Care
by spooksfan08
Summary: A featuring Emma&Mickey. Emma is unwell at the most crucial part of a con. Who's going to take care of her? Can she recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Care**

Sean yawned as Albert headed towards the kitchen. It had been a long few weeks and he was glad the long con was coming to an end.

"You alright?" Albert turned to the youngest member of the team.

"Yeah." Sean watched as Danny walked into the living room running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Coffee. I need coffee."

"I'm not surprised. What time did you get in last night?" Ash asked as he took a mug of tea from Albert. "You ready for today?"

"Course I am." Danny answered as he searched through the fridge looking for milk.

"You mess this up and that's it. The job is over." Ash glared at him. "All that work gone."

"Look, me and Emma meet the idiot later this morning, convince him that Carole's niece is the next big thing in modelling and we get him to the club to meet her and Stacie."

"The proud parents." Albert smiled as Stacie rested a hand on her ever growing baby bump. Ash smiled at her and turned back to the toast he was trying not to cremate.

"It's good of young Maria to agree to help. I know Carole will be watching her like a hawk."

"This man is scum." Ash glared. "Conning kids like that. I know Maria is happy to help us stop him."

"Come on, I've got a meet to set up." He smiled at Stacie before heading towards the door.

"Where's Mickey and Emma?" Danny asked.

"I don't want to know what they are up to." Sean pulled a face.

"Grow up." Stacie snapped. "Your sister is happy. Get over it."

"I."

"She's right." Albert stated. "Life is too short. Emma and Mickey are happy together. He wont hurt her, if he did. If he even thought about doing something stupid it isn't jut you he'd have to face."

"Exactly, so shut up and get a move on." Ash tried and failed to motivate the younger members of the crew. Stacie smiled slightly.

"What would you know about it?" Sean sulked. "You've all been married before."

"I ain't." Danny frowned.

"Ash, two marriages."

"Oi, I was a widower." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Mickey, one ex-wife. Albert, one ex fiancé."

"Sean, the last time you had a girlfriend the Spice Girls were number one. Stop bitching and move." Danny half pushed him out the door. Stacie locked eyes with Ash, silently wondering if they did have a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey closed his eyes as he let the hot water fall over him. The last few weeks had been a nightmare but now Eddie and Carole were happily married, the con was almost over and he and Emma were finally getting somewhere. He smiled as he thought of the petite blonde asleep in her room.

Minutes later he was half dressed and out of the bathroom. The living room was deserted, breakfast dishes remained in the sink. "Oh great, thanks guys." He shook his head as he made his way to the sink, knowing he had time to clean up before he went to meet the woman who seemed to be masterminding the model agency scam they were trying to stop. A cough caught his attention as the water ran into the sink. A second cough told him it was coming from Emma's room. He crossed to her door in seconds, opening the door and walking in.

"Em."

"Go away." Emma coughed once more. "I'm dying."

"No you are not." Mickey felt his heart rate increase.

"I am." She flopped back on the pillows, eyes closed. Mickey touched her forehead and pulled back as he realised how hot she was.

"You're burning up."

"I'm freezing." She curled on her side and tried to ignore the pain that shot through her every time she moved. "Give me ten minutes I'll be fine. I'm meeting Danny at Lancaster's office at 10."

"No you are not." Mickey stared at her.

"I am. "She opened her eyes. "Mickey, I'm fine."

"You look awful."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes as Mickey got to his feet.

"I'll get you some paracetamol and something to drink. You can't go anywhere today. Danny will have to manage on his own."

"Danny?"

"Believe it or not he has done in the past." Mickey watched as she closed her eyes. "I'll have to go to the club but I'll be back. You stay here."

"Mickey, I don't need a nurse maid. I'll be fine. Once the paracetamol kicks in."

"You are not working today. What if Stacie catches whatever bug this is in her condition? What if we all do? No. You stay here and watch crappy daytime TV. I will be back as soon as I can." He brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead before stepping away from her bed. Emma was asleep before he left the room.

#########################

A/N I will finish the other fic but this wouldn't leave me alone. Is Emma ok? Is Carole's niece as good at grifting as she is? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fight**

Mickey smiled at the woman opposite him, desperately trying to keep his mind on the job he was there to do. Michael Stone did not lose concentration. It just didn't happen. He had to be the one who kept his eyes on the ball. If he didn't he, along with his friends could all end up in prison. Or worse. He knew Emma understood that, so why did his thoughts keep going back to the petite blonde he had left sleeping that morning?

###########

Emma opened her eyes for the second time that day, relieved that at least the overwhelming nausea had settled. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. Danny had never been the type of con man to play things cool. He was brash and could be careless. She just hoped he hadn't bombarded the mark too much. They needed the meeting to work for the con to have half a chance of working. The sound of her mobile startled her from her thoughts. Groaning she threw the duvet away from her and tried to get out of bed. The room around her spun dangerously as Lady Gaga's Born this Way announced someone was trying to make contact.

"ouff." She mumbled as her knees connected with the side of the bed. The world around her faded away into darkness.

##########################

"Ow did it go?" Ash walked alongside Danny as they headed towards a coffee shop. The place was exactly the type he hated. All Americana and coffee with strange sounding names. He didn't trust a drink he couldn't pronounce. Coffee was coffee in his book.

"Alright." Danny nodded, his spike blonde hair sticking up in all directions. "Emma ok? Have you heard from her?"

"Nah. Emma's a tough girl. Bit of flu or women's trouble wont keep her down for long. Now, look I'm meeting Stace at this coffee shop thing before we head to the hospital. I dun want you messing this up. Meet up with Sean as planned and collect Albert. I'll see you back home to talk about it later. Marie is a good kid. Don't mess her about."

"I wont. You sure Carole is alright with us using her niece to set Lancaster up?"

"Yeah. Marie is well up for it. The modelling scam is the oldest in the book. Con young, naive kids into parting with their parents' 'ard earned cash for a few poxy photos that will never get them any work. You know how the modelling industry works. Your face 'as to fit."

"Yeah."

"Well, Marie is going to help us turn the tables on Lancaster. It'll be the last time he earns cash by breaking kids dreams."

"Very poetic, Ash."

"Yeah well. I'm all heart me. You ask Stace. Right. Clear off. I've a scan appointment to get to." Danny smirked before walking away. Ash pulled out his mobile and pressed the speed dial number for Mickey.

"Ash."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Meet went ok, considering Emma wasn't there. You've got the contacts on the inside?"

"Yes, I've spoken to Laurie and James at Fashionable. They are willing to help, their magazine uses legit modelling agencies. There's no way Lancaster should be telling these kids he can get them a photo shoot with James. It is never going to happen and even if it did they would be paying the model, not the other way around."

"True." Ash sighed. "Look, me and Stace are going to the hospital in a bit. The scan."

"Good luck." Mickey smiled at the thought of Ash becoming a parent. It seemed surreal, after all Ash was the one that looked out for them all. It seemed as if he was already the 'dad' of the crew.

"Thanks, any news on Emma?"

"She's not answering the phone. She's probably asleep."

"Mick, this is Emma. She is permanently attached to that phone."

"Yeah, I think I'll nip home and check."

"I would." Ash frowned. "I think you should do that. I'll call Albert, see how his end of the con is going." Ash hung up leaving Mickey with no choice but to go home to look for his girlfriend.

#############################

"Ash." Stacie smiled as Ash walked in the coffee shop.

"You shouldn't be drinking caffiene. It's bad for the baby."

"And how would you know that?" Stacie smiled. "And for the record, it's decaf."

"I was reading one of your baby books." Ash blushed slightly. "I do my research."

"I know." She smiled at him as he stared into the mug in front of him. He still wasn't quite sure what a mocca chocca skinny latte was but it looked as wrong as it sounded. "Its another reason I love you, Ash Morgan." His eyes shot up to hers.

"Stace."

"I know, I'm a soft mare."

"No, I love you an all." He held her gaze as her smiled grew wider. "Now, come on. We're going to be late."

###############

Mickey dialled Emma's mobile again, his heart racing when it went to answer phone for the forth time. "Come on Em." He ran towards the lift before bursting through the apartment doors. His heart almost stopped beating in his chest as he realised the apartment was deathly silent.

"Emma?" He looked around, half expecting her to appear and start teasing him for being so worried. "Em?" He made his way towards her room when he realised her bedroom door was half open. He froze for a split second when he saw her body laying motionless on the cool white carpet of her room.

"Em? Emma?" He was at her side in seconds as he realised perhaps he was just too late.

######################

A/N more soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Awake**

Mickey stared at the white, sterile wall opposite him. He felt sick, knowing that he was too late to help Emma. The nurse had promised to tell him the moment there was any news. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall while he waited.

"Mick?" He opened his eyes as he heard the familiar voice call his name.

"Ash." He paused, suddenly realising none of the others knew what had happened.

"What are you doing here?" Stacie frowned as she walked towards them.

"How did the scan go? Junior ok?"

"Yeah." Ash smiled as Stacie rolled her eyes. "We 'ad some pictures. Looks like a blob but still, he's our blob."

"Or she is." Stacie smiled. "Mickey, what is it?"

"Emma." Mickey looked away. "It's Emma. I found her. I had a feeling something was wrong so I went back to the apartment."

"Oh God." Stacie stared at him. "Oh God, no."

"She was so cold." Mickey looked at the floor. "I've never seen her so quiet. I really thought." He sunk down into the plastic hospital chair behind him. Ash sat next to him.

"Does Sean know?" Mickey shook his head.

"Right, Stacie. You stay with Mick. I'll find Sean." Ash decided. "What do I tell him? Do I tell him that, well that she's."

"She's not dead." Mickey felt sick as he said the words. "She's in resus. They said she had probably collapsed getting up from bed. She did start groaning in the ambulance, like she was in pain. I dunno, Ash. She's really really ill. Tell him to get here. Might be an idea if he has any contact details for any family they have."

"Mick, they only ever had each other." Ash stated sadly. "I'll bring him 'ere. Be as quick as I can. Albert and Danny can wait at home."

######################

Danny jogged along the streets of South West London, annoyed that he was still unable to get hold of Mickey. He had been trying his mobile for the last hour, knowing they needed the information he picked up to go on with the con. He frowned as he saw Ash walk towards him.

"What are you doing here?" The spiky blonde haired grifter pulled a face. "Oh don't tell me, something has gone wrong."

"Yeah you could say that." Ash hated how he was the one that always seemed to have to pull the younger members of the crew into line. "The car is parked around the corner, Sean is in there. With Albert."

"What's happened? Where's Mickey and the girls?"

"That's what's 'appened." Ash sighed. "Emma's in hospital. Stacie is with Mickey at A&E. She's sick, mate. Really sick. I dunno all the details but she is not well at all."

###############################

"Michael Stone?" The nurse called out as Stacie nudged Mickey. It seemed she was forever in A&E waiting rooms with either Mickey or Emma. They really did find trouble for themselves.

"Yeah." Mickey shot to his feet. "How is she? What happened?"

"Emma is through here." The doctor ushered him away as Stacie nodded for him to go with the younger man. "She is stable now."

"Stable? Why? What does that mean?"

"It means she hasn't improved but she hasn't got any worse. She has had a few scans and blood tests."

"Is she going to be ok?" Mickey felt his heart rate elevate dangerously.

"We're doing everything we can." The doctor answered diplomatically. "The Gynaecologist will see her in a moment and they'll probably want to take her to theatre. I've given her some antibiotics into a drip and some paracetamol to reduce her fever. She seems to be responding well so far."

"Gynaecologist?"

"I assume you knew your fiance was pregnant." Mickey felt his world collapse under him. He shook his head once. He had no idea and had no clue as to why Emma hadn't told him.

"It was early days." The doctor looked at him sympathetically. "Less than eight weeks. It looks like Emma has had an ectopic pregnancy - the embryo got stuck in the wrong place and started growing."

"I know what it is." Mickey ran a hand over his face.

"The tube burst, Emma has been bleeding internally and has developed something we call Sepsis." The doctor watched, hoping the man in front of him was able to cope with the news.

"We lost the baby." Mickey sighed. "And Emma? Am I going to lose her too?"

"It's early days." The doctor ushered him into Emma's room. "She's tough. She has to be, it looks like she had been bleeding internally for a while."

"She thought she had stomach flu." Mickey sighed as he saw her small frame on the A&E trolley. "Oh Em." The doctor left the room as the nurse wrote down Emma's vital signs on a chart before stepping back to allow Mickey to sit with the patient. Emma's eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Emma?"

"Ums," She replied, already groggy.

"You are going to be fine." Mickey stated calmly. "You will be just fine. They said you need an operation but that'll sort all this out. You'll be back home before you know it."

"Mmick." She held his gaze as her eyes filled with tears. A monitor bleeped as the nurse walked towards them and turned it off.

"Shh. We can talk when you're feeling better." He kissed her forehead. Emma held his gaze as he pulled back. "No tears. You'll be fine."

"Us?" Emma was too weak to manage full sentences. Her hand touched her abdomen as she tried to tell him what she meant. Her entire body wracked with pain. Groaning she gripped his hand as the nurse came to attend to her. "Sorry." Emma breathed as the pain forced her eyes open fully.

"Don't." Mickey let her hold his hand as the nurse injected her with morphine. "Don't say sorry. Nothing to apologise for. It's ok." He kissed her forehead as she settled slightly. Mickey swallowed hard, finding it difficult to keep his own emotions in check. Seconds later the hospital porters arrived to take her to the operating theatre. All Mickey could do was wait.

###########################################

A/N medical stuff in this is not fact. Please review. More Emma/Mickey in next chapter. Oh and Sean has something to say x

###########################


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wait**

"Mick!" Mickey looked up to see Sean walk towards him. The younger man looked terrified. Stacie was on her feet in seconds.

"Calm down." Stacie rested a hand on his arm. "Emma is in theatre."

"What? Ash said. He said."

"She isn't well." Mickey stated calmly. "Sean, please. Sit down."

"No." Sean ran a hand through his hair as Ash and Albert followed him into the waiting room. "I want to know what's happened."

"Emma wasn't well this morning." Mickey stated. Sean nodded. "I was worried, it isn't like her to get ill."

"She's never ill. Even when we were kids."

"See? It's out of character so I went home to check she was ok. See if she needed anything." Sean sighed as he sat next to him.

"I should have thought." Sean leant forward, his head in his hands. "I."

"You were working." Mickey stated. "You and Danny. Where is he?"

"Outside, chatting up a hospital domestic." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Typical." Stacie huffed as she got to her feet. "I'll find him and find us some tea. You wait here." She nodded to Ash as her fiance sat next to Mickey.

"Stace." Ash smiled at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yeah, it's not me you need to worry about."

###############################

"Pregnant?" Sean tried to keep his voice calm as he listened to Mickey tell him what had happened.

"Yeah."

"And you're the Dad?" Danny asked as he and Stacie returned with the machine tea and coffee.

"If you want to smack him, feel free." Stacie smiled as Albert shook his head.

"Of course Mickey's the dad. Are you trying to say something about my sister?" Sean was on his feet and glaring at Danny.

"Yes." Mickey nodded. "Emma and I are together. If anyone has a problem with that, then sorry but that's the way it is." Sean smiled slightly as he listened to Mickey warn Danny and anyone else that had a problem with him being with Emma. For a moment he wondered why he had been so worried that Mickey was a player. He could see there was no way he was going to deliberately hurt his sister.

Albert ran a hand over his face as he listened to the younger grifters. He had seen the attraction between Emma and Micke the first time they had met. He had known that sooner or later the pair would become a couple, despite the initial objections from her brother.

"What now? What does this mean for Emma?" He asked. "I've heard of ectopic pregnancies before now. I know they are never good."

"She's lost the baby." Mickey stated. "That's already happened. She was bleeding internally for a while." He closed his eyes. "She's having an operation to remove the fallopian tube and try to stop the bleeding."

"And if they can't?" Sean asked. Stacie bit her lip as Mickey shook his head.

"They will. They have to. She was having a blood transfusion before she was taken to the theatre."

"Right." Albert nodded. "See? Sean the doctors and nurses know what they are doing. This is Emma. She's strong. She's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "Yeah, this is Em. we're talking about."

Mickey looked up as a doctor stepped into the waiting room. He braced himself as the doctor walked towards them. The look on the doctor's face gave nothing away. It was clear that he knew who he was looking for.

"Family of Emma Kennedy?"

"Yes." Mickey nodded as both he and Sean got to their feet. The doctor nodded once.

"Perhaps you'd better sit down." He gestered to the chair. "Please, sit down." Mickey did as he was told as the doctor sat in the chair opposite. Mickey knew it was going to be a long night.

###################

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Doctor's Orders.**

"Emma has been moved to Recovery." The doctor explained as Sean closed his eyes. Mickey kept his eyes on the doctor in front of him.

"She's alive." Sean stated.

"Yes, she's alive." The doctor nodded. "The surgery went well. She lost a lot of blood but she's doing well."

"Can I see her?" Mickey asked as Albert smiled slightly. The doctor nodded before getting to his feet.

"Yes, but not just yet. The nurse will collect you when they are ready for you to see her." Mickey nodded as he watched the doctor leave the room.

"Oh thank God." Stacie smiled. "She's going to be fine. Mickey, I told you."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded, looking up to see the dark-haired woman smiling back at him. He knew Stacie and Ash cared about Emma as much as he did. The relief on their faces was obvious. "Yeah, she is."

"Well." Albert nodded. "Let's leave Sean and Mickey to wait for her. We have a job to get on with. Emma has to have a job to come back to after all."

"Albert." Ash frowned slightly.

"He's right. We worked too hard on this and Carole's niece has been able to help us." Mickey answered. "And Lancaster is scum."

"That's true." Albert answered. "Come on." He ushered the rest of the crew out of the hospital leaving Mickey and Sean to wait.

#######################

"'ow is she?" Eddie cleaned another glass as Stacie and the others filed into the bar.

"How did you know Emma is in hospital?" Danny asked as he hoped onto the bar stool in front of the bar.

"Emma? In hospital?" Carole asked as she walked into the bar. "What happened?"

"I thought you knew." Danny frowned.

"I was talking about our Lucy." Eddie asked. "How she was getting on at that modelling thing."

"She's great." Ash explained. "Right little grifter. And she puts Sean and Danny in their place."

"Why is Emma in hospital?" Carole leant on the bar to look at the friends. "Eddie, get some drinks. This lot look like they need them." Eddie sighed as he placed the glass back on the table. It was going to be a long night.

####################################

Emma groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head felt muzzy and she was instantly aware of the oxygen mask over her face. Her arms felt like lead but she had no idea what had happened to her.

"Hello." Emma startled at the unfamiliar female voice.

"Um."

"You rest there, luv. I'm Sally. I'm going to be looking after you until you go to the ward. You'll see your other half then. I'm told he's been waiting since you came in."

"Mic." She mumbled.

"Michael. Yes, he said that was his name. You rest. Are you in pain?"

Emma shook her head as she felt her eyes grow heavy once more. She let sleep take her, knowing that she was safe and would be with Mickey before too long.

#########################

Sean leant back in the chair, stretched his feet out and watched as Mickey paced the room.

"So." Mickey turned as the younger man spoke. "What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Sean."

"No." Sean leant forward. "I'm serious Mick. What are your intentions towards Emma?"

"Is this really the time?" Mickey sat down next to him and loosened his tie. "I mean Emma's just had major surgery. We could have lost her."

"Yeah." Sean swallowed hard. "And I need to know how you are going to be now she's getting well again. She's going to need you but if you can't cope with it tell me now. I can let her down gently and we can leave."

"I don't want Emma to leave." Mickey looked him in the eye. "I can't lose her, Sean. I know you didn't want us to be together but I do love your sister."

"That's ok then." Sean smiled. "You mess her around."

"I won't." Mickey sighed. "I promise you I wont mess her around." The door to the relative's room opened to reveal a young nurse. Sean immediately stood up, his best charm smile in place. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Are you with Emma Kennedy?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "I'm her brother, he's her boyfriend." Mickey smiled slightly at Sean's description of him. It seemed the younger grifter had finally accepted his relationship with Emma.

"Ok." The nurse smiled. "I'm Laura, Emma has been moved from Recovery to the High Care Unit. I can only let one of you in at a time. She's still very drowsy but I'm told by the Recovery nurse, Sally that she is doing well and woke in Recovery."

"Thank God." Mickey let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"You go." Sean stated. "She'll need to see you. I'll wait here."

"Sean."

"Go." Sean smiled as the nurse ushered him out of the room. He watched as Laura led Mickey along a sterile looking corridor towards the High Care Ward as his friend looked more nervous than he had ever seen him. "Look after her, mate." Sean whispered before turning to sit back down in the Relatives Room. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

#####################

a/N More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Reunion**

Emma rested one hand on her flat stomach and fought the urge to cry. She had been 'late' so many times that she hadn't thought anything about it. Now she had lost the baby she didn't even know she was carrying and it broke her heart. The nurse checked her blood pressure and wrote something on the chart before leaving the room. A moment later Mickey was in the doorway.

"Emma?" She opened her eyes once more to see him watching her.

"Hi." Her voice sounded scratchy in her own ears. She struggled to sit up.

"Rest." He was at her side in seconds. Emma picked absently at the hospital gown she had been dressed in prior to surgery. "Stacie is going to pick up some things for you and bring them in later. Sean is in the waiting room. Do you want me to get him?"

"Is he ok?" Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, worried about you but ok." Mickey smiled as he realised Emma was as lost for words as he was. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Emma blinked, her voice cracking. Mickey ran his thumb over the back of her hand as his eyes slipped from hers. "Sore, but the morphine is amazing." He smiled at that, it sounded like 'his' Emma although he would never admit it. "And incredibly stupid."

"Emma?" Mickey's eyes flew to hers.

"I should have known. I didn't. I promise you I didn't." She watched as Emma blinked again. He took a deep breath before bringing her hand to his lips.

"I know." He sighed. "I know, you would have told me if you had known."

"Of course I would." Emma swallowed hard. "I."

"Emma. Sean just asked me what my intentions are towards you."

"Oh God." Emma shook her head. "It hurts when I laugh. Mickey, did you tell him what year we are in?"

"I did." Mickey smiled at her before kissing her hand again. "I told him we are no longer in the 18th century but that didn't seem to matter. So I told him the truth."

"You did?" Emma was exhausted and sure she had heard him wrong. "The truth? Which is?" Mickey smiled, amazed that she didn't know. He looked away for a moment, trying to order his thoughts. It had been a long day and he knew she would know if he bluffed anything. He was a good con man but not so good he could fool her.

"I told him how I feel about you. That I love you and I want to be with you." He watched as Emma lay peacefully sleeping, the anaesthetic still in her system. "And one day, one day Emma Kennedy I will tell you when you are awake enough to hear me." He kissed her forehead and sat back down, holding her hand while she slept.

######################

Stacie picked up the glass of water from the countertop as Ash stared at his mobile. He had three text messages, all from Sean telling him what Emma's progress was.

"Any news?" Danny asked as he walked back in the flat. "I left Albert with Carole's niece."

"Fair play, Maria worked a charm on this one. She's a good kid."

"Yeah." Stacie rested a hand on her baby bump. "She is."

"Emma? Blonde, Sean's sister and Mickey's latest." Danny watched as Stacie shot him a filthy look. "What?"

"She's out of theatre and moved to the HDU. Lost a lot of blood internally - she has had two blood transfusions and is currently being monitored. They removed her fallopian tube, she lost the baby and bleed so much internally that she has developed peritonitis. Do you know what that is?" Stacie asked as Danny shook his head.

"Bad news. They've got her on antibiotics, straight into her vein." Ash explained. "It's basically an infection. She isn't well at all and as for you referring to her as Mickey's latest I for one, wouldn't let either him or Sean hear you say that. I've never seen him like this about anyone and I've known him long enough. Even his ex wife never got to him like Emma has."

"Really?" Danny pulled a face. "You think this is the real deal? Emma has finally trapped him?"

"Grow up." Stacie kept her face deadpan. "She hasn't trapped anyone."

"I was only joking." Danny ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Well, don't." Stacie stated. "Now, what happened with Lancaster?"

"Ah, that's where our little con artist really came into her own." Danny smiled, relieved at the change in topic. "Albert is downstairs in the bar with her and Carole. We should be able to end this in the next few days but we are going to need Mickey back at least. He's the one that knows Lancaster - it's his set up really."

"Ok." Ash nodded. "Well, if we have to let this one go it isn't the end of the world. At least we'll have discredited that phony model agency he set up. If Mickey is up to it we go in, if not I'll give everything we found to a contact of mine in the police."

"Nikkii?"

"She isn't fraud squad." Danny was immediately on alert. Stacie smirked.

"No, but she's a copper. She'll know who is in the Sweeney wont she?" Ash watched as Danny stared at him, completely lost. "Sweeney Todd, Flying Squad. Oh give me strength." He shook his head as Stacie smiled at him.

##############################

Sean slipped into the HDU to see Emma smiling at him. The IV delivering the blood transfusion was still attached as was the various drains and drips she had been fitted with while in theatre. A monitor kept track of her pulse, blood pressure and other vital signs as Mickey sat with his head on the edge of the bed, apparently asleep.

"Sean." Emma whispered.

"He's been awake since he found you." Sean kissed her cheek. "Getting old, can't pull all nighters anymore."

"Sod off, Sean." Emma smiled. "You ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. You look, well if I'm honest, sis. You look like shit."

"Thanks." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You are going to be ok? Aren't you? I mean."

"Yes." Emma stated firmly. "The nurses and doctors are really looking after me."

"Good." Sean glanced to the nurses' station, glad that they were changing shifts. "I shouldn't be in here. Not really. Are you and him?" He nodded towards Mickey who seemed oblivious to them both. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled as she looked at Mickey. "Yeah, I think things are going to be ok between us." Sean nodded, kissed her cheek again before slipping out of the ward. Mickey stirred slightly before straightening up and meeting her gaze.

"Em."

"Its ok." Emma smiled at him slightly as he blinked the sleep away.

"I should go. I don't want to but." Mickey sighed. Emma nodded as he kissed her hand.

"Ok, get some sleep. That's what I'm going to try to do. Oh and Mick?"

"Yeah?" She held his gaze as he turned back to her.

"I heard. I love you too." Mickey smiled broadly at her before stepping near the bed and kissing her lips briefly.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered. "I'll see you later." Emma nodded as he slipped out of the ward to look for Sean. Emma's eyes closed, she was asleep the moment he left the room.

##############################

A/N not much more left. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Home?**

Mickey stared at the ceiling as he thought about the last few days. He had been exhausted when he had been at the hospital but now, back at home his mind was working overtime. Sighing he closed his eyes, trying not to think of how things had changed. Emma was going to be fine. He had been with her when she had been spoken to the doctor. Now he was alone in his room while Ash and Stacie sat in the living room talking. Sean, Albert and Danny had gone down to Eddie's bar to see Carole and Eddie. A quiet knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Second later Stacie popped her head around the door.

"Mickey?" He opened his eyes to see his heavily pregnant friend in the doorway.

"Hi."

"The meeting went well, we've got him. It's just a matter of moving on to the finisher." She stayed in the doorway as Mickey sighed. The con was the last thing on his mind.

"Good."

"Can I come in?" He nodded as Stacie stepped into his bedroom. "You ok? Emma?"

"They say she is recovering." Mickey sat up. "Physically at least."

"And you?" Stacie spoke quietly. "Having me around, like this." She pointed to her baby bump. "Can't help."

"Stacie." He sighed heavily. "I'm fine, I think. Now I know she is going to be ok. And having my two best friends here helps. Honestly."

"I was thinking, maybe I could get Ash to come away with me for a day or so. So that Emma isn't confronted by." She closed her eyes as Mickey blinked.

"No. She isn't going to be like that. I know Em. She would hate you to leave now. Please, I have no idea what I am doing here, I need you and Ash to stick around."

"Michael Stone." Stacie squeezed his hand. "You must have it bad, if you are able to admit you need help."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "She's the one. She really is."

#######################

Emma winced as she moved around the bed. She had never been so exhausted in her life. Being a patient on a High Dependency Ward was not exactly restful. The nurses were lovely and the lights were low but the incessant beeping of machines hooked up to her and the other patients kept her awake. She couldn't stop her thoughts straying to the rest of the team and wondering how the con was going.

"Emma? Do you need any painkillers?"

"No thanks." She smiled slightly as she saw the nurse walk towards her with the drugs trolley. "Can I use the phone? I need to call my brother."

"It's late." The nurse watched as Emma glanced down. "Ok, but be careful. You haven't been very good on your feet since you came out of theatre."

"Ok." Emma smiled as she headed towards the payphone outside the nurses' office. She had no intention of calling Sean. It was Mickey she needed to speak to.

#############

"We're really going to hand all this over to the police?" Danny asked. "Are you certain? I know Nikki has helped us before but she's still the police."

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Yeah, but I knew 'er old man. He was a grifter. No way she'd hand us over." Albert picked up his drink as Eddie crossed towards them. The bar was exeptionally quiet but Carole and Eddie didn't really care.

"I was planning on closing before midnight." Eddie raised an eyebrow as Ash ignored him.

"Mickey's mind isn't on the job and we have enough evidence to go to the police. Anonymous tip off?" Albert suggested. "It would keep us out of it and stop that scum conning any more young girls."

"We wont make any money." Danny stated. "You know, this is how we make our cash?"

"Some things are more important." Sean snapped. "Like my sister, for one. Yeah, I think we should let Ash talk to Nikki. Let this one go down the legal route."

"Right then." Ash finished his drink. "Home."

#######################################

Stacie smiled as Mickey's mobile phone rang. She squeezed his hand again before getting up and walking out the room. Mickey sighed as he picked up the phone.

"You should be resting."

"I missed you." Emma answered honestly. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Well, goodnight." He smiled as he breathed the words down the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Emma cradled the phone. "I want to come home. I want to get back to work, be normal again."

"Yeah." Mickey smiled. "I can't wait to have you home, forget about work for a while. Ash is taking what we found to the police on this one." He could practically feel Emma's eyebrows raising as he spoke.

"What? We worked so hard on that. Lancaster deserves worse than prison." She paused. "How? How can we keep our names out of it? Mickey? I don't think I'm up to another run in with the police."

"Don't worry. There wont be." He sighed. "It's going to be ok, I promise. I just need you well enough to come home. Everything else will be fine. I just need you to get well."

"I will." Emma sighed. "I am."

"Good. Now rest." He paused as Emma smiled. "Oh and Em."

"Yeah, I love you too." Emma replaced the phone and headed out to the rest of the ward, ignoring the beeps and hums of the machinery in the unit before crawling into bed and falling asleep. She'd be home soon and she knew what she had to do.

####################

A/N Maybe 1 more chapter and an epilogue. Please review


End file.
